


The rise of  therd  went to kill a give me pain

by ramexx548



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramexx548/pseuds/ramexx548
Summary: This is five years later. Finds out that he's has a second beneath half .  Then after that is life so this start going upside down .





	1. Five  years later

 

* * *

Five years later, hey should we tell him all we should not Said Elviliso Elizabeth om I think we should said Frezico Francisco.  do you really think this is a good idea. yeah it is a good idea because if you don't tell him now. Then when are we gonna tell him that he has a Secondbeneth-Half. I feel like if you don't tell him now then when we do decide to tell him I think he be disappointed and upset with us because we did tell him this earlier. He is going to find out eventually that he has a Secondbeneth-Half. It's better to tell him now than ever After all he is our son and the second in line to the throne but if his sister rejects the throne then he has to take the throne then that makes him the head of the family so he is kind of technically the head of the family but his order sister is actually the head of the family so yeah but that gonna be a long time before that happens. We don't have to worry about that for a while. OK now when should we tell him? Said Frezico Francisco. Um I think you should tell him it's his fifth birthday. Said Elviliso Elizabeth. Hmm OK I guess you can tell him at his birthday. I think we should tell him after his party or something . Yeah I was about to say the same thing OK let's do it wait a minute is his tomorrow is his birthday or there's two more days left before his birthday . let me see in the  calendar oh it is tomorrow hu perfect timing . One day later. Mom dad. said Zendderon Elizabeth Francisco. Yeah what's up. Do you know what today is. hmm let us think oh yeah we know what today is it is your birthday. Yay you guys remembered. Oh yeah happy birthday then Zendderon. Thanks. Hey you stop right there. Hu? Who said that it's me right behind you. Oh it you elceyon. Yeah it's me Zendderon. OK now what do you want? I just came to mind you that yeah it's good ready for your party you don't want to be late right. I know I was about to go to my room and change OK. Why do you sound little worried. Um um I got to go see you Lester. Hu that is unusual of him to just run off like that I wonder why did he sound like he was very worried that something it happened was he leaving me hanging. I hate when people leave me hanging. You know what I can find out. So he followed him. Each time that he turned around he hides somewhere or he just asked that he was in fine him oh he does something else like falls down accidentally also. Then Zendderon disappeared and he said what the where did he go you'll hear a second ago dammit I lost to . I wonder where could he got off to. Let's see hmm I think he be at his room or at special place I'll check his special place first Then his room. OK let's see he's not at his special place so he must be in his room. Oh yeah he was going to Israel such a idiot even told me that he was going to through sometimes he doesn't go right away so I know that kind of doesn't make me a idiot so why did I call myself an idiot I know I am an idiot right. Ha I just stop confusing myself oh I must get back to my mission of knowing what's he so worried about. OK I got to his room. The doors were all huge like really huge like 20 story tall o so. It was half it was in red and have Crohn's and blue with gold stripes and one side and the other server server strips then in the middle greenish green emerald-ish color was at the middle and it was like a crested diamond . So he went in then he froze before he falls he said I found you. Then froze again he's his Face started to turn red watch he saw he should not suffer he saw stuff that he should not suffer. So Zendderon said you pervert get out of here and punched him out of his room and shut it. He was thinking oh my god he's going to kill me now I forgot to knock again he told me to knock when he comes when I come in and what was he doing with that girl oh my god he's going to kill me now and what was he doing with that girl and he was naked. Then Zendderon said you could come in. He went in then he said I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry please forgive me to kill me. He said I'm not going to kill you but I'm really mad at you you gonna pay for that. I know how? Halle?  With A big fat punch in the face. Wait what but but I didn't mean to. I'm still going to do it so here I go boom. He said oh that actually really hearted. Now what do you want with me don't tell me that you came to ask me what was i worried about .how did you know. I could see you following me so I teleported to my room. OK now you tell me what were you doing with that girl oh you mean her. Yeah her! Oh she's my Secondbeneth-Half I was asking her what clothes she wanted to ware but how do you have both female and male close. Oh my personal Close maker made it for me I asked him to make both male and female close at the same height or size you can say. Oh then that explains it . When come in your room when you were changing so much there and I got a kind a got a misunderstanding about the thing. So do your parents know about this. I think they know I think they were planning to tell me today about you have a Secondbeneth-Half. Oh OK so that what you are so worried about you ? Yeahish because I didn't have any clothes for my Second beneath-Half oh so that explains you be worried. And wait before you go I need to tell you something you shouldn't be so nosy everywhere but I don't mind .next time you should knock OK or I will Lightning strike you something like that . OK. OK I will not do that I will get I will try to knock ok . OK now you go I have other stuff to do OK so goodbye. OK goodbye. see you at the party. Wait did you say party? Hey you stop right there! Um what is it? Did you say party? Yeah have you forgotten that Home wait a minute no mind you don't have a party I was just thinking of my hand head that that would be cool if you had a part birthday party today so can I leave now or do I need to babysit you or whateve hau? No I was just asking what's wrong with asking now go away I don't want to talk to you anymore you lucky that I didn't do something to you. How can you do anything if you don't know how to control your abilities yet. Oh that is true but I forgot someway to do something to you so yeah now get out of here pervert. Hey I'm not a pervert y set I'm sorry I didn't need to come in your room when you were changing. That why there was something called knocking. You don't have to be so rude oh it wasn't you talking it was her she's  mean? Hey you to the fighting and I have I told you to be there or nicest people I know you the opposite of me but still can you be a very nice please pretty please a Cherry on top. Hu i'll try to be nice to people I was just saying I'm making a statement that there was something called knocking if he didn't learn that he's to go to school elementary school again for gradeschool no offense. Never mind just get out of here. Fine I will you don't have to be so mean to me he's much more nicer than you. Do you think I really care. Goodbye. Fine goodbye Hu.!. 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone hurry up he might be here any second we have to get everything ready. Sebastian, vilvsin and mollvins yes my lord . Sebastian I have something for you . Yes !yes! What is it !?! Wow you are excited OK now I have something for you do you keep on I on him OK.huu ok I will.Can one of you check on security like everything is OK and one of you help out we have six more hours left before he comes and make sure he doesn't know if he does come here. Never mind just make sure you have something to keep him busy. make sure that he doesn't see anything . try to get him away from this room OK and make sure the other invitations are sent to everyone and including his friends. OK. Sebastian you keep an eye the young master. I will check up on security and mollvins do the rest ok. OK. Oh yeah Sebastian yeah after we done with every thing. I will send a message through my thoughts OK and then you bring the young master here OK and you basically would be his bodyguard for today OK but make sure you you not be seen or be so noticeable be like a casual Royal servant. ok . Yeah yeah I'd be his bodyguard to say but he doesn't consider us as servants he does consider us as normal people so I'll try to act like his bodyguard. Don't try you have to do it how about something happens to him because he hasn't developed his abilities you had to be his bodyguard for today. Ok. OK stop saying OK constantly to me try to find another word from the dictionary or something Ceftin OK. Now I don't feel like doing that I can still say OK now go you wasting time.!. huu the b what can be such a drag sometimes he did ask about everything huu how do I push to be I know I spoke with this type of cologne it's nearly impossible to act like A bodyguard I don't know that you had to be a bodyguard women I think I do yeah I think I do yeah I just stop talking to myself people would think I'm a little cook. So something or some type a trailer or some type of an Wedel in the castle. Now now there you should be grateful you get to protect and be his bodyguard for one day the next head of the family it should be a honor . Whow did you came from vilvsin I thought you push to be at security duty or something you should stick up on people like that you could give them a heart attack or something you have to stop that that is creepy just stare at random people from like from the windows something I know you do that I saw you once you remember that time her exactly now what you doing he'll add some business to do so I can just leave. Wow you really don't like me why did I do to you. 00000 don't try don't even try don't even try to act like you don't know why I hate you you you you you know what you did you did there is me you humiliated me you are you evil dude so evil. Oh now you getting there agitative I can see for your expression you getting like that avoid that I know I secret now should I tell everyone about you lead a secret exactly you don't write then do me a favor and leave alone!! Gosh those are some harsh words this is not over yet you help me I will make you forget about that secret do you know about me how did you even know. No about what. Who said that. I did. 00 my Lord o Zendderon Elizabeth Francisco my apologies I didn't are you there I'm sorry. Yeah it's fine now would you two doing here? Oh where the where is the other guy I think I know him is his name let me think Sebastian. Right. Yeah. And Who are you. What then he started mumbling. Umm Are you OK. No! Not OK if you don't know me but you know ahead how do you know who by not me I thought I want new me dammit. Oh I don't Sebastian from my childhood he really real friends and I have a met you so that's why sorry if I made you depressed or Sherry I hope so insulted you but yeah I got to go I think I'm going to the room I left something there so yeah. I'm Sebastian you are you you have to stop him from getting to the room get the thing that he's looking for. Wait what he's going to that room oh I got to stop him that is bad ha ha he doesn't know you but see you ha ha. You little brat next time next time next time I get you for sure. Your majesty your majesty. Yeah do you need something. Are you looking for something? How did you know I was looking for something. OK I know I can new from you looks like you looked like you were looking for something so yeah. Sebastian oh gosh I'm hoping it's a bitch this bitch is this job is so wow but I still like oh my God calm down dude you're sweating sweating you go look for specials you have to call down calm down calm yourself take a deep breath count to 123ok. Hello are you OK gosh I want to just acting weird today I thought I will put the act  normal. Huu let me guess you want to help me right . Yeah yaeh. I guess you can help me find my ribbon toy thing you know that thing I had it was like the red it was like a little box of red and a red ribbon in the one side and then a blue with gold and silver.yeah I have seen it it's in my room right now I found it laying on the floor so I died in the importance of the demo room and I was going to give it to do the person in charge of the lost and found so yeah. You did you really found it are you just lying. I didn't really find it you want me to show it to you right now. Yeah show me a right now just to help my phone in your hand do you valuing to your hand doing right now . OK dammit why did I get myself into now I don't even know what he's even talking about if you because I'm lying I don't know what do you do when I can't let him go to the room does the depends of like I just got couple random thing to my head and hop it is the box and hope it is the box. Here I go. Mi si fi se. Poof. Hey you where not lying after all. Wait what. Huu thank you luck thank you all you have save my life so grateful of luck. See I wasn't lying why would I lie to you from all people. Yeah that is true why would you? So I'd be take it that I going to my room. Plaisted to the spot where I put it and. Hay Sebastian  thank you  this means a lot to me. Smile and walked away. Wait did he just smiled and said thank you to me oh my god that box must be so very precious to him I'm not surprise of his smile you always be smiling never want to be a day that he would smile yeah as much as I can remember. Oh yeah I forgot I put you keep it eye on him got a go TP to him by wind. Whooo A soft wind took him away in in a blink of an eye he disappeared. Now what should I do I think I should play with him or do something. Hey you Sebastian yay can you help me with training. Oh you talking to me. Yeah you. As you wish your majesty. Oh yeah I have a question for you . Yeah what is it ? Umm have you seen mom and dad and he will have been looking for them but I haven't seen them yet as it was some type of origin thing or something that they did when I was a notified of something like. Oh your mother father they then went out there and they back will be back in a couple minutes or an hour but then they told me that they will be back soon.ok.


End file.
